


Stag Origin Story

by BlueBird1348



Series: Guardian Stones Origins [2]
Category: Guardian Stones (Original Work), Original Work
Genre: Do I tag this as horror or???, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I can't keep getting away with the things I done to this child, I hurt my eldest child :(, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, Torture, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBird1348/pseuds/BlueBird1348
Summary: Is this the story of a hero or a villain?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Guardian Stones Origins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808596





	Stag Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello!  
> Soooo... this is my first story and I'm very nervous about how this will be received but, if you're reading this, thank you so much! :D and please, feel free to criticize my work or tell me about any spelling or syntax error I may have because I'm not a native english speaker and a noob writer and I need all the help that I can get. 
> 
> Oh, all of the tw are in the tags, if I missed one, feel free to tell me :)
> 
> Also, please don't expect consistent updates, this took me months to write and edit till I was satisfied with it.
> 
> Enjoy :D

“And done” said a young boy inspecting his appearance in the mirror. He saw a tall, fit, and criminally handsome teenager with silky blond hair, sharp icy blue eyes with fair, healthy skin and with the outfit and hairstyle he picked tonight; he could humbly conclude that he looked perfect as always.

After making sure his pocket knife was safely hidden away in his sleeve, he exited his bedroom and headed towards the front door when he heard:

“Where do you think you’re going?”

 ~~ ** _XxXx_** ~~turned to look at his sister and groaned “I’m going to Igor’s house, what do _you_ want?”

“Yeah right, I don’t think so; you’re not going anywhere tonight.” She replied, crossing her arms.

“Oh really, and why not?” he challenged, smiling condescendingly at her.

“Because I have a job interview in an hour and I need you to babysit our siblings since Mom and Dad are out working.”

He rolled his eyes and waved her off “Get someone else to do it, I’m busy.”

“With what? A _party!_?”

“As a matter of fact, yes”

“Ugh, can’t you for _once_ in your life miss one of your _oh so important_ parties!?” she fumed, waving her arms as she continued to rant “You’re their brother as well, no party should be more important than your _family_ and not only that but-” she stopped herself, taking a deep breath and asked calmly “Please, for just this onetime, can you please _~~hElP mE, **XxaX**~~_?”

He gritted his teeth “Are you fucking seriously trying to guilt trip me right now?”

“No!” she shouted, confused “Just what gave you the-”

“No, no, no, I _get it_ ” he interrupted “ _Little miss perfect_ wants to go out partying and doesn’t want mommy and daddy to find out that their golden child is not that perfect”

His sister looked flabbergasted _~~(and concerned for you, but… you didn’t want to admit that, did you?)~~_ at the accusation “What are you talking about?”

He glared at her, leaning in towards her and said annoyed “Do you really think I’m that stupid? Just what kind of company gives interviews at 11 p.m.?”

Her face looked pained as she tried to explain “I know it sounds dubious but-”

“But nothing!” He yelled “I don’t give a shit about your so called interview so just go find someone else to watch the little fuckers because I have better things to do!” giving her a scathing look, he turned around to leave.

“Important things like drugs?”

He froze, a knot forming in his stomach, _she knew_. His sister continued on “Could you please stop being so selfish! I have always tried to help you” _~~(-'please don’t give up on me yet'-)~~_ “but the onetime I ask you to _~~HxlP mx~~_ , you blow me off to get drunk and high like you do every. Single. Day!”

Turning to face his sister, he snarled, _-‘Deflect, deflect’-_ “Well, I’m sorry for not being as selfless, responsible and perfect as you are, _sis_ ”

“That’s not what I mean-”

“Oh and what do you mean then? That I should be the obedient and loving little brother who drops everything at your command” She shook her head and tried to speak but he continued “Besides, why do you care if I get high and drink my ass off every damned day, huh?”

“I care because you’re my little brother and ~~_I love you_~~ ” he scoffed at her words.

She looked at him exasperated _~~(and sad)~~_ as she continued “Even if you don’t believe me, I do and because of that, I refuse to do nothing when you’re withering away in front of my eyes!” she gestured to his whole body “Have you seen yourself recently?”

He put a hand in his chest with an offended face as he answered “Excuse me? I’m handsome as fuck-”

“You’re so thin I can practically see your bones!” she yelled, eyes watering “Not only that; but your skin looks sick, the bags under your eyes are so dark I can see them through the concealer and don’t get me started on how glassy and bloodshot your eyes are, how you’re always trembling, falling over and vomiting when you think nobody’s looking!”

“That’s not-” he tried to interrupt.

“I don’t remember the last time I seen you sober or without a hangover and there are times where I don’t see you for _days_ because you are who knows where, doing who knows what and with no one knowing where you are” she let out a heartbreaking sob “and I’m worried that one day you won’t come back home and I’m going to find you dead in a ditch because you pissed off the wrong people”

 ~~ ** _XxxX_** ~~gritted his teeth; he had never seen his sister look so hurt and it threw him off balance, he didn’t know what to do and that fact made him want to beat someone up. _~~(Whom? Her or **yourself**?)~~_

“And-”

“Shut up!” He hollered _–‘Wait, why am I screaming?’-_ “I don’t give a f*ck about what you think about me” _–‘Why am I so angry?’-_ “I don’t need your stupid opinion or anyone else’s!”

“ ~~ ** _IxXx_**~~ , calm down” she tried

“No! I’m so tired of your pretentious and always perfect persona” _~~(STxp’)~~_ “that you always lord over me, that everyone fawns over and” _~~(YxU’rx gxing tx sxy sxmetHing stxpid)~~_

“ **I JUST WISH YOU WERE GONE!** ”

Everything fell silent in the house. Immediately ~~**_XXxX_** ~~regretted what he said as tears fell down his sisters’ eyes but, he didn’t know how to take them back, so he left.

Looking back, he regretted everything he had ever done in his life that lead up to this.

* * *

**=A few hours later=**

_-‘Ugh, worst hangover ever’-_ **_~~Xxxx~~ _**thought as he opened his eyes to a dark unfamiliar room.

 _-‘Where am I now?’-_ He tried to move but found himself tied to a pole _–‘what the? Did I sleep with someone with freaky kinks and shitty bedside manners’-_ but thinking about it made him wonder, did he actually reach Igor’s’ house? Or-

Suddenly, the lights were on.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t sleeping beauty, did you have a nice nap?”

 ~~ ** _XXxx_** ~~squinted up to see a boy, who roughly looked about the same age as him, grinning down at him. He looked like one of those stereotypical ultra-rich frat boys with daddy issues… he also didn’t recognize him.

“So, who are you?” He asked, ignoring the question because, really, sleeping beauty is such a lame attempt at an insult honestly, in his mind it was more of a compliment than anything else but oh well, to each their own.

That seemed like the wrong thing to say because the frat boy froze and his grin became more fake as he answered with a question “You don’t know who I am?”

“If I did, would I really be asking” He snarked.

Now the frat boy looked so pissed he dropped his fake grin and well, if glares could kill and all that jazz.

A minute passed.

…

Was he really so angry he’s just going to glare him to death? And he had yet to answer his question.

“Are you going to tell me who you are or? …” he trailed off.

The angry frat boy straightened and answered in a dramatic tone “My name is Vadim.”

Right, that still didn’t help him recognize him.

“So what’s the beef? Did I agree to sleep with you and forgot?” The glare became disgusted, so no sex, shame “or did I sleep with your romantic partner?” No change, “ _or_ did I beat you up?” Bingo! And his prize was a snarl, wait, did he really just growl at him?

“Rrrright” He started “so are you the governor son, one of the losers at school or did I met you in a party?”

“Party” growled out the rabid frat boy “Don’t you remember? It was one of Igor’s parties”

“Which Igor and which party” He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes “Because if you are not aware, I know a lot of Igors and I’m pretty sure I’ve gone to almost all of their parties, in fact I was about to go to one before you decided to rudely kidnap me.”

Something about that sentence made the other boy smirk, weird.

“Oh that’s right; you were going to your _dear friend_ house for a _party_ ” mocked Vadim.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the weird way he said friend and party before they widened in realization “That son of a bitch set me up!” the smug look on the frat boy confirmed his suspicions.

“You’re quick on the uptake aren’t you? You should really get better allies, all I had to do to get that dunderhead to sell you out was to shake a little bag of crack in his face and he squeaked everything like a rat” Vadim bragged as he paced in front of ~~**_xXxx_**~~ , never taking his gaze off of him.

 ~~ ** _XXxX_** ~~frowned and asked angrily “Isn’t this a little bit excessive? I just beat you in a-“

“You humiliated me!” snapped Vadim, stomping his feet, smirk falling from his face “and for that you’re going to pay”

“If you want a rematch you kinda need to untie me from this chair so that I can pummel you again-” He was interrupted again.

“Silence!” okay, _rude_ “I don’t need to fight you, all I want is an apology from you, cockroach” did he seriously and unironically just call him a cockroach? He really was one of those pretentious rich kids who thought everyone else was beneath them.

“Yeah right, fat chance” ~~**_XXXx_**~~ scoffed.

“I figured you say that” replied Vadim smiling like a wannabe-villain, looked at a place behind him and barked out “Guards!”

He heard a door open, he glanced behind him and out of the corner of his eyes he saw four burly men enter the room each holding- a chill went down his spine, a knot forming in his stomach, he looked back towards the fucking frat boy and shouted “What are they doing here!?”

“Mmm? Oh, and here I thought you didn’t care about the ‘little fuckers’ and ‘little miss perfect’” responded the creep, smiling smugly while inspecting his nails.

“Okay, I’m going to ignore that you basically admitted to eavesdropping on my conversations like a fucking creepy stalker” He spoke “but this” he gestured with his head “is between you and me, leave them out of it, ya creep”

“Now, is that any way to talk to the man who holds the lives of your siblings and yours?” if possible, the ‘man’s grin became wider. Hearing the threat he decided to better ask “what do you want?”

“To see you suffer” replied the edgy boy.

“What!? Didn’t you just say that you wanted an apology!?” ~~**_XXXX_** ~~exclaimed, struggling against the ropes, eyes wide open in incredulity and anger.

“I changed my mind” bastard shrugged “besides, whether or not you apologized, I had planned to torture you and your siblings either way”

 ~~ ** _Xvxx_** ~~glanced back towards his siblings, they were all there, Vitaliya, Petya, Volya even little Yesfir _–‘D*mned creepy b*stard, she’s only 2! Not that it’s any better that the twins or Vitaliya are here’-_ he couldn’t fully see their faces thanks to the blindfolds and the position he was in but he could hear Volya and Yesfir crying while Petya was trembling uncontrollably and his elder sister was breathing hard so, in conclusion, they were all scared sh*tless, not that he blamed them.

He had to do something to get them out of here safe and sound, but how? They’re all tied up and he could only move his hands a little bit, not only that but they were behind his back, strapped to the pole he was stuck in.

-‘Maybe trying to reason with him will help’- it grated against his pride but anything to save his family.

“Listen, I’m sorry for what I did” he had to bite back his impulse to insult the bastard when he saw him only raise an eyebrow “It was shitty of me to beat you up and humiliate you, if you want to torture me, go right ahead but, at the very least, let my siblings go” He stared at Vadim right in the eyes as he continued “they had nothing to do with this-”

“ **No** ”

“What do you mean ‘no’!?” ~~**_xXXX_** ~~demanded, struggling harder against the ropes, feelings scared but refusing to show it to the bastard in front of him.

“I hate people like you, the ones who refuse to cower before me, the self-sacrificing idiots who act brave and deny me the pleasure of seeing their faces twisted in despair” replied Vadim, a strange look in his eyes that he didn’t know how to describe _~~(it’s madness you’re seeing, young one)~~_

 _-‘I can practically cut myself with all that edge’-_ was all he could think.

“That doesn’t mean that you can do this! All I did was make you look bad, you-”

“Yes, it does!” Vadim hollered “You ruined my reputation! I was finally becoming feared amongst my peers and my father’s men but then I got beaten by a drunk, high idiotic normal civilian who has never been trained to fight!”

The insane edgelord leaned back with his hands on his face as he continued screaming.

“Do you have any idea of the humiliation I had to go through!?”

Vadim took a deep breath as he straightened himself, putting his hands down and continued in a calm, eerie voice “But that changes today. I’m going to torture every single one of your beloved siblings and I’m going to make you watch as I make them bleed until they die in a slow, painful way, finally I’m going to kill you, so that I can take your broken and lifeless bodies to my father, so that I can finally get the recognition I deserve”

 ~~ ** _xXXx_** ~~Could only stare in horror and fury, this madman was truly planning to-- No, over his dead body, nobody is allowed to hurt them in his watch, he just had to figure out a way to get out of this fucking pole, the problem is that he didn’t have anything to cut, wait... the brat said he thought he was a normal civilian, didn’t he? From the way he talked he was probably the son of a mafia boss or gang leader, so maybe he assumed that normal people didn’t carry weapons with them? Not only that, he also thought he was an idiot.

Moving his hands as inconspicuously as possible, he felt along his arms and yes, his small pocket knife was still with him, now to get it to his hands without him noticing.

“What? Too scared to talk back now?” asked mockingly the madman. He only stared determinedly back at him.

“Good to know you know when to shut up, now with who shall we start?” _(–‘Keep quiet, child, don’t make him suspect anything’-)_ Vadim began to move towards his siblings “Should we start with the toddler” he stopped in front of Yesfir “It would be such a shame to see the life of this pretty little girl to end so early, wouldn’t it?” The bitch turned to look back at him, ~~**_XxXX_**~~ clamped his mouth shut, he knew that if he gave any kind of response, the creep would start hurting his little star.

“Or perhaps we should start with one of the twins? They’re both 5 aren’t they?” How did the creep know their ages? Vadim gestured towards the elder one, Petya, who looked like he was trying to struggle in the arms of the guard who was holding him but was too small and weak compared to them “He seems to have inherited your stupidity” his gaze turned thoughtful as he turned toward Volya “but that one looks like-” a spit landing on his cheek interrupted him.

“Leave them alone you monster” to his horror, it was his sister who said that.

“Or what? You’ll stupidly run into my arms for an ‘interview’?” responded Vadim sarcastically, moving in front of his sister “Seriously, for someone who’s supposed to be smart, you were so stupid to really believe that lie” he grinned “or maybe it was desperation? After all the expensive drugs your idiotic little brother has bought, I imagine that your family’s wealth has diminished quite a bit”

 _-‘What?’-_ ~~**_xXxX_** ~~thought, as he momentarily stopped trying to reach the knife _–‘what is he talking about?’-_ But looking at his sister resigned face gave him no answers, so he decided to ignored it and continued his efforts to reach his knife; it was almost in his reach.

_~~(Stop acting stupid, you do know the answers, you just don’t want to think about it.)~~ _

Vadim laughed “I’m right, aren’t I?” he wiped the spit off his face, grin unmoving, he took off the blindfold that had been half covering Vitaliya eyes this entire time, fully revealing her fierce glare “but that was really rude of you, so I will start with carving up your beautiful body” he gestured to the guard holding her, who shifted her around so that her entire torso was exposed.

“What are you planning to do, ya creep!?” ~~**_xxxX_** ~~roared, struggling madly against his restraints, knife almost in his hands “Leave her alone!”

Vadim just grinned at ~~**_Xxxn_**~~ , and said “ ** _X’m fxlfxllxng yxxr wxsh_** ”

He stared in horror as the bastard took out a knife, twisted it around in his hands and-

 ~~ ** _XxxX_** ~~screamed in horror when the blade was thrust deep into his sister’s abdomen, his screams overpowering hers and of his siblings, he could only watch helpless and beg for them to stop as his sister body was repeatedly stabbed and slashed at while the madman laughed at his sister pain.

His loving, smart sister; the only one who has ever given two fucks about him, who has always been there when his parents weren’t, who has always believed in him, the one, that despite everything, still _loved him_.

 _He failed her_.

So why did she look so worried for _him_? Didn’t she know she was the one being hurt? Why was she mouthing ‘I’m sorry’ to him? He was the one who should be apologizing! Why did she still care for him when this was _his entire **fault**_!?

He could only watch in despair and sob as she drew her last breath. He hung his head, tears falling down his cheeks; he couldn’t bear to watch anymore.

Then he heard the bastard _laugh_.

The **Bastard**. Was. **_Laughing_**.

Hatred filled his entire beings, hatred so deep it took his breath away.

**_The knife was finally in his hands._ **

He ripped the ropes apart, not caring that he cut himself in the process.

He will pay.

He roared, tackling the bastard and punched, kicked, scratched and bit at the son of a bitch until the guards, all of them he absentmindedly noted, managed to get him away from the fucker. He trashed madly against the guards.

“You really are a filthy animal” noted the monster angrily; he saw with satisfaction that he did a big number on them.

“I had planned to continue on with the younger twin but clearly you can’t sit still” he straightened his clothes and continued talking _–‘does he ever fucking stops talking’-_ “I have to speed up our schedule, shame, I wanted to continue seeing your face covered in despair more but since you’re so eager to die, I’ll help you reunite with your beloved sister.”

From that moment on, he will forever remember the twisted maniac grin that man gave him as well as the absolute feeling of hatred that threatened to swallow him whole, however as he felt the pain of every slash and stab of the knife, in the end, the could only thing that filled his thoughts was his family and all of the mistakes he has made all through his life, he briefly wondered if his parents will care what happened to him and his siblings…

At the edge of his vision he could see his siblings in the corner of the room, huddled together, Petya was covering Volya’s and Yesfir’s sight with his small body, effectively hiding and protecting them as well from the bastard, their eyes met, he could see the fear in his little brother’s eyes. He hopes they can forgive their weak pathetic big brother for failing to protect them and keep them safe, for not being there for them more often before this.

And what about his soulmates? They must be feeling the pain and through their faint bond he could feel their distress, he chuckled sombrely in his mind _-'I guess the ball is now on the other shoe'-_... he wishes he could have met them.

In the end, he regrets everything he has ever done in his life and wishes he could chance everything. But that can never be.

He’s going to die here; ~~**_XxaX_** ~~closes his eyes in resignation and hopelessness.

_-‘Please forgive me’-_

**_Time Stops_.**

The image of a proud stag surrounded by dead trees appeared in his mind.

_=“ **Are you going to let this happen**?”=_

_-‘What? Who are you?’-_

_=“ **Are you going to let this lowlife take everything we love away from us**?”=_

_-‘I don’t want him to, but… I can’t do anything, I’m too weak’-_

_=“ **No,**_ ** we aren’t ** _”=_

_-‘We? What are you talking about?’-_

_=“ **We have power, unlike this pitiful boy** ”=_

_-‘Power? I don’t have any power and, if I did, this wouldn’t have happened’-_

_=“ **Yes, you do now. All you need is the will to wield me** ”=_

_-‘Okay, weird voice in my head, first of all, I’m not stupid enough to listen to something my mind conjured up in a moment of great stress and second of all, I don’t deserve it!’-_

_=“ **If we do not act now, he will kill the rest of our herd** ”=_

_-‘I just told you-’-_

_=“ **No hesitation! If you don’t find your willpower right now our herd will die and we will never meet our fated ones, so I will ask again, are you going to allow this?** ”=_

_**Time resumes.** _

~~**_xxxx_**~~ ’s eyes snap open to see Vadim grinning madly at him, raising his knife with finality.

Determination filled him.

As the knife pierced his throat, his last thought was:

_-‘ **No, I won’t’** -_

* * *

Petya was scared and confused; he couldn’t understand why they were taken here and why the bad man wanted to hurt him and his siblings, what had they done to him?

Why isn’t her sister moving? He needed her, he was scared and she always gives the best hugs. The pool of blood growing beneath her should be waking her up, it must be uncomfortable.

His thoughts were interrupted when his big brother was released and fell with a big thud. The bad man began laughing.

_-‘Please get up big brother, I need you too’-_

Why isn’t he getting up either? Petya felt his breathing become quicker, sure, ~~**XxXx** ~~wasn’t always there but he’s still his hero and heroes always win… right? And why is the bad man laughing? Is this funny? Because it doesn’t feel like it, he doesn’t get it, all he knew was that he has to keep Volya and Yesfir as far away from the villain.

The villain turned to them, a twisted grin on his face, Petya held his still awake siblings closer, hoping to hide them from him.

“Poor little lambs, are you scared now that big sis and big bro can’t protect you anymore?” He laughed, doing weird gestures with his knife “Now, I would love to play catch but sadly we’re in a bit of a time schedule, guards, get them”

What does he do? Does he run? Stay put? Fight them? Turning away, he braces himself closing his eyes and hugs Volya and Yesfir tighter, who both were oddly quiet, especially Volya, who was breathing too quickly and hugging him and Yesfir just as tightly as himself.

…

Weren’t the bad guys coming for them?

Hesitantly opening his eyes and turning his head back to the bad guys, seeing that they weren’t anywhere close to them and were looking at something else, he kept his eyes open to see what was happening.

His big brother’s body was glowing.

Pretty, bright branch-like orange lines were appearing all over him.

“What the f*ck!?” exclaimed the bad man, backing away from his brother and gestured towards the other bad guys, saying “Well? Don’t just stand there, shoot it!”

“But sir-”

“That’s an order!”

The bad guys looked at each other in hesitation but still drew out their guns, seeing their weapons sent a chilling cold over him, but just as they were about to shoot his big brother.

~~**I̵̡̲̹͍̤̘͈̎̓̇͛̄̈́̉͘͜X̵̨̨͖̙̠͕͕̬͊̆̄͑͊̕Ą̶̲̥́͑̕͘X̷̬͎̺̺̒̃̑̕͝’̵̰̟͓̐̀̌s̵̢͐͂̌̉̀̏̿ ̷̱̽̚ȩ̷̖̝̟͙̃̌͑x̷̛̘͇̹͈͙̜͖͐̇̓͘̚͘ë̸̢͍̟̣̹̣̘́̉x̶̙̹̖̮̄͋́̊̃̆͜͜͜͠ ̸̱͔̺̳̊o̵̹̯̰̯̯̤̎̆͘͜ͅx̶̡̡͔̭̦̆ẽ̶̫͝x̴͚̬̳̟͙̖̾̆̆̉͑̒͘̕e̴̲͕͒́̒̐̿̚x̷̨͐̄͂͌̕** ~~  
~~**̷̯̮̿̓̎̍́͛͑͜** ~~  
~~**̶̨̲͎͓̋͒̓͝ͅX̷̛̲͇̬̹̻̤̔͋̅̎͝v̶̮̰̝̱̟̟͙͐̌͂̄̕ͅx̸̩̬̰̍ͅṋ̸̨̗̖̥͙͗̋̽’̷̙̳̿̂s̷̛̻̹͉̩͜ ̷̟͙̲̒ͅx̸̼͍͍͓̽ȳ̵̢͓͔͚̫̻̳̃̕͜x̷̠̖̏̈́s̶̬̯̆̿͐̅̀̚ ̴͓̖͕͋͛͐͗̾ͅẍ̶̥̺́͝p̵̲̳̈́̕x̵̼̃̓̐n̷̛̛̬͚̭̤̂̊͆̑͊̀x̴̟̦̜̹̻̗͋̔̌́͘͝d̸̫̤̞̒͊̿̐̐́͋͝** ~~

** Stag’s eyes opened. **

Petya saw no more as the ground around him and his siblings shattered, causing Yesfir to scream and Volya to breathe faster as branches shoot out from the ground and began surrounding them.

* * *

Glowing purple eyes stared back at him where boring and bland blue eyes had been. Now that he looked, everything about him had changed: animal ears instead of human ones, a pair of horns and a small tail.

“A demon” one of the guards whispered.

Vadim stared as it stood up, then looked back at his guards and ordered again “Shoot it!”

Two of them listened to him while the last one took off running _–‘Coward’-_ he thought angrily only to look back at the others to see them dead, tree-like lances piercing their throats. He heard a scream and saw the runaway guard suffer the same fate as the others.

He grasped his knife tighter; he would not let this pathetic cockroach take away his rightful due.

The things’ otherworldly eyes stared back at his with pure hatred and scorn.

He tried to leap at it but stopped when he felt excruciating pain all over his body, making him scream, looking down he saw many of those tree lances piercing his body, missing all of his vital parts. He looked back at the demon, seeing him begin moving his hand, he began to plead.

“Please don’t kill me!” He began, feeling encouraged when he saw it pause “What do you want? Money? Connections? Information? I can give you all of that and more. Just don’t kill me! Please!”

If possible the hatred in its eyes deepened, “I want my sister back” it said “But you can’t bring back the dead, can you?”

The lances tore him apart; he wasn’t even given the chance to scream.

* * *

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [ BlueBird1348 ](https://twitter.com/bird1348)


End file.
